


9 лунок

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю свою историю не расскажешь, даже если пройдешь все 9 лунок, но кое-что вспомнить можно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 лунок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lirenna).



Широкий замах – идеальный удар.

Совершенное движение бедер, прямая спина и зафиксированные кисти рук – он словно был создан из прямых четких линий, которые ни что не могло изломать и изуродовать. 

Альфред мог бы и не участвовать в игре, просто наслаждаясь зрелищем, но внутри него всю жизнь сидел активный мальчишка, жаждущий борьбы и побед. Он искоса глянул на Артура еще раз и спешно переключил внимание на выбор клюшки. Когда им удавалось урвать один свободный день посреди рабочей недели, они предпочитали тратить его на активный отдых. Первым в списке стоял гольф. По средам здесь было приятно мало людей, которые, по мнению Англии, разрушали атмосферу единения игрока и игры. По этой же причине они почти всегда отказывались от услуг кедди, таская все снаряжение на себе. Фред пробовал возражать, но на каждое его надувание щек у Артура был говорящий взгляд, заставляющий тянуться не только за своей сумкой, но и за его. 

И все же подобные редкие дни были похожи на подарки, которые Альфред по привычке собирал и прятал в копилку памяти, словно после их с Артуром ждала долгая разлука. 

Замахиваясь, Альфред не думал об этом, живя сиюминутным ощущением восторга, наполняющим все его существо легкостью и солнечным светом. 

\- Прекрасный удар, не находишь? – он прищурился, оценивая полет мяча.  
\- По очкам ты проигрываешь, - напомнил Артур, жестом предлагая двигаться к следующей лунке.

Джонс качнулся с пяток на носки, сочтя этот отвлеченный комментарий признанием своего успеха. Дышалось-то удивительно легко! А одежда для игры в гольф, несмотря на свою лаконичную утонченность и официальность, ни разу не раздражала Америку, как это бывало с деловыми костюмами, которые плотно обхватывали его тело, готовые разойтись по швам от любого вольного движения. Хотя, да что там: он выглядел во всем чертовски привлекательно! Ослепительно улыбаясь, он подмигнул Артуру, поправляющему перчатку на левой руке. Тот остановил выбор на блеснувшей на солнце вуд и встал в стойку, расставив ноги. И все же, слаксы даже слишком ему шли – мелькнуло в голове.

_Широкий замах – идеальный удар…_

_…лобовое стекло крошится в колючие осколки, рассыпаясь по асфальту и салону._

Альфред с каким-то странным чувством (он не может его распознать или придумать ему название, потому считает, что это удивление) смотрит на Артура, сжимающего в руках клюшку и бьющего уже следующую машину. Вокруг как-то туманно и стоит раздражающий гул, то ли от бьющегося стекла, то ли от гомона таких же смутьянов, как и Керкленд. Откуда-то в руках оказывается бита, но он не спешит ей воспользоваться, потому что до конца не понимает, что ему делать – крушить порядок или тех, кто его нарушает. 

Вой полицейских сирен не приводит никого в чувства, но они предпочитают сбежать. Напоследок, Джонс швыряет оружие в витрину и та прощально звенит ему в спину, пока он дико хохочет. Артур хватает его за футболку и тянет за собой в какую-то подворотню. Там темно в любое время суток и воняет гниющей сыростью каменных зданий. Они жмутся к кирпичной стене и одновременно друг к другу, в крови неприлично много адреналина, но Фред этому чувству не доверяет.  
Разве можно поверить во что-то столь же нереальное, как эти смешные картинки, появляющиеся всякий раз, когда исчезает выжигающая внешний взор эйфория? Но он все равно берет Англию за руку, потому что иначе заблудится в коридорах Лондона и уйдет прямиком под Темзу, даже, если это невозможно. 

Окольными путями они добираются до его квартиры и незаметно шмыгают в незапертое жилище, скрываемые целым неблагополучным районом, а не только крышей над головой. 

Артур стягивает кожаную куртку и оказывается, что под ней ничего нет. Он валится прямо так на пол и тянется за гитарой, чтобы следующие несколько часов перебирать струны, выдавать иногда фальшивые ноты, но петь настолько чисто, что Альфред и слова вставить не может. Он просто слушает, меряет комнаты шагами и курит.  
Но на какой-то строчке сто раз прослушанной песни, внутри что-то предательски и знакомо дрожит, поэтому он опускается рядом и прижимается лбом к плечу Артура. Они лежат так недолго. Альфред накрывает его руку на грифе гитары своей и отводит инструмент в сторону. Склоняясь над в раз потемневшем в закатных лучах лицом, он думает, что единственное сумасшествие и психоз в этот период состоит в том, что он его до этого так не целовал. Губы настолько просто раскрываются навстречу, что не продолжить было преступлением. В тот вечер целовать получается только голодно и долго, забирая все себе без остатка, скользя руками под одежду и под кожу.

Адреналин на пару с экстазом ядом растекается по организму.

* * *

Солнце било по глазам так, что пришлось отвлечься.

\- Ну и жара, - открывая бутылку с водой, сказал Альфред. В два глотка он осушил половину.  
\- Ты же у нас любитель такой погоды, - с чуть заметной ухмылкой заметил Артур, промокая лицо полотенцем. – Так, что не вздумай сделать это оправданием своего поражения.  
\- Оправданием? – Америка возмущенно запыхтел.- Мне не нужно оправдание, тем более проигрывать я не собираюсь. У меня всего на два очка больше!

Он решительно подошел к водному препятствию. Играли они с Артуром примерно на одном уровне – очень хорошо, но если Англия мог похвастаться идеальным оцениваем силы и направления ветра и отточенным глазомером, то на стороне Америки был хорошо поставленный удар и точность.

Но точно что-то пошло не так, когда мяч вместо того, чтобы гордо перелететь искусственный пруд, с печальным плеском ушел под воду.

\- Отличная идея, Альфред, - серьезно начал Англия, - искупаться в такую жару не помешало бы.

_Джонс фыркнул и зашел в воду…_

_…сапоги остаются на песчаном пляже._

Холодные воды Ла-Манша одновременно освежают и разъедают кожу. Он старается отмыть засохшую кровь с пальцев и с ободранной щеки. Простреленное плечо слабо напоминает о себе только потому, что голова еще гудит от недавно полученной контузии.

\- Идиот, вернись сюда немедленно!

Америка знал, что надолго его исчезновение незамеченным не останется, но все же досадно, что Англия так скоро спохватился. 

Он поворачивается к нему, от чего голова болезненно пульсирует и гудит.

\- Сейчас! – не своим голосом отзывается он. Волны грозят сбить с ног, но Альфред увязает в мокром песке, который готов утянуть его в свою пучину. – Неблагодарная какая-то земля, - неосознанно шепчет он и вылезает на берег только тогда, когда Артур вытягивает его за руку. 

Он бледен и зол. Под глазами скопились тени от усталости и перенесенных ранений. Кто тут еще за кем должен следить - горько думает Америка, не отпуская его пальцев.

В палатке почти темно, но свет приходится экономить. Альфред позволяет осмотреть голову, прикрывает глаза на успокаивающие прохладные прикосновения к вискам и шее. Напряжение и боль утихают и уходят, а он двигается следом за волшебными руками, дарящими освобождение. Как в детстве утыкается в ладонь, которая уже не кажется такой большой. Он целует запястье там, где слишком слабо бьется пульс. По жилам Артура словно отказывается течь кровь и он почти испуганно растирает бледные пальцы и руки.

Поцелуй выходит, возможно, слишком резким, но другого способа вдохнуть в Англию хотя бы немного жизни, Америка не видит. Пускай глупо и наивно, но ему до безумия хочется отдать часть себя ради него, потому что он-то справится – ему не страшны и десятки пуль, а вот с перспективой лишиться Артура… Он обрывает собственные мысли и соскальзывает на шею. Дыхание учащается и жилка на шее под губами явно становится ощутимее.

Он обнимает его осторожно, но крепко, прижимаясь настолько, насколько это вообще возможно и роняет голову Англии на плечо. Тот его поглаживает успокаивающе, надежно, и не надо больше ничего.

* * *

Артур в своей зеленой рубашке-поло смотрелся на траве и в половину не так захватывающе, как это было на песке. Контраст непередаваемо прекрасен.

\- Нас сейчас выгонят отсюда, - проворчал Англия, стараясь остановить движение руки Джонса, пробравшейся к нему под рубашку.  
\- Это песочная зона, нас даже не увидит никто, - попытался возразить Америка. Он с мучительным чувством вожделения цеплялся взглядом за его разгоряченное лицо, за собранностью и совершенством его движений. Желание душило похлеще жажды, но приходилось уступать.  
\- Вот именно – это песочная зона. Не заставляй меня потом вытряхивать песок из тех мест, о которых я даже не подозревал. 

Они поднялись кое-как, отряхиваясь и не глядя друг другу в глаза. Артур не пытался его провоцировать или дразнить, он говорил, в общем-то, правильные вещи, но все равно было досадно и приходилось отворачиваться, чтобы потом не думать о том, как он часто задышал бы ему на ухо, сними Альфред с него эту рубашку.

Бисеринки пота над губой горчили, а во рту предсказуемо ощущались песчинки, которых Америка наглотался, когда они с Артуром, целуясь, упали в песок. Это воспоминание приятно обожгло внутри, отвлекая.

_Англия крикнул, ожидая удар…_

_…по позициям войск Хусейна._

Польша резко дергается и оборачивается на звук его голоса, затем спешит уйти к своим. Ему явно здесь не по себе, чего ради он решил отправиться с ними – Америка не знает, но испытывает искреннюю благодарность. Те же, кто должен сейчас стоять с ним плечом к плечу, не только отказались, но еще и вздумали вести против него информационную войну. Такую черную неблагодарность спускать с рук Альфред не собирался. Пусть думают, что хотят, но вступив в блок, они взяли обязательства, которые недурственно было бы и выполнять.

Зато рядом стоит Артур – тоже раздосадованный и попавший под лавину критики, но понимающий, что иногда нужно чем-то поступиться. Альфред не особенно сентиментальный, но на кончике языка застывают теплые слова о признательности и привязанности. 

Каждая совместная вылазка лишний раз утверждает их, как верных и близких союзников, готовых подставить друг другу плечо. Ощущение единения затапливает и приятно кружит голову, даже в этой чертовой пустыне с ее вечными песчаными бурями и выжигающим жизнь солнцем. 

В деревне Аль-Амара большую часть дня тихо, движение создают только американские и британские солдаты. Под шум легко увести Артура куда-нибудь в сторону и долго о чем-то молчать, просто потому что очень хочется. Они проводят несколько отведенных для передышки дней вместе, говоря либо об отвлеченном, либо о техническом оснащении. Война никогда не бывает хорошим местом для личных разговоров, когда рядом крутятся посторонние люди, но Альфред понимает, насколько он начинает верить в действия Артура сильнее, чем в чьи бы то ни было слова.

* * *

Они сравняли счет, потому что Америке всегда удавалось преодолеть песочную зону быстрее, чем Англии. 

Позади остались несколько допитых бутылок воды, восемь лунок и часы, проведенные вместе. Заканчивать игру было почти грустно, но неизбежно. Оставалось только завершить ее красиво – своей победой, чем Америка и собирался заняться. 

Он достал любимую паттер, осмотрел ее придирчиво и попробовал замахнуться.

\- Ну что, детка, покажем, кто тут лидер мира гольфа? – ласково обратился он к клюшке, чем вызвал у Англии желание закатить глаза. 

Удар оказался чуть сильнее, чем надо – мяч угодил в высокую траву и Альфреду пришлось идти его искать. Он без сожаления плюхнулся в зелень в светлых брюках.

\- Поторопись!

Америка показал ему большой палец.

_Пробираясь через заросли он нашел…_

_…знакомый синий цветок._

Америка срывает его и крутит в пальцах. Маленький, с тонким стебельком - из таких цветов едва ли можно сплести венок, но добавить этот к общей композиции - вполне. 

Он так и делает, гордо поднимая законченную работу. Артур частенько ворчит, что тот уже слишком взрослый для этого, но венки раз за разом принимает с благодарностью. 

Альфред замирает, вслушиваясь в его шаги, и, когда уставший, позволивший себе опустить плечи, Артур входит, нахлобучивает ему на голову венок. Англия смотрит на него непонимающе, затем касается того, что теперь у него на голове.

\- Опять? – с намеком на улыбку в голосе спрашивает он и снимает венок, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Плести у Америки получалось легко и талантливо, должно быть Ирландия приложила к этому умению руку. Он все же позволяет уголкам губ приподняться и заглядывает в сияющие яркие глаза напротив. – Спасибо, Альфред.

Тот смеется в ответ, чтобы скрыть подступающее смущение, от которого розовеют щеки, а руки никак не желают слушаться – куда их вообще девать? И ужасно хочется поддаться вперед и попробовать на вкус эту улыбку. Насколько странное это желание? Что скажет Артур, если он попробует? Но тот уже идет к креслу у камина. 

Досаду вскоре сменяет решимость. Ничего. Обязательно еще попробует, когда Англия точно так же честно и прямо посмотрит на него.

* * *

Со стоном Америка потянулся на постели. С непривычки побаливавали и наполнились тяжестью мышцы ног и спины. Солнце, так щедро слепившее глаза и слишком крепко поцеловавшее легко обгорающего Артура, сменилось звонким теплым дождем, под который они умудрились попасть, возвращаясь из аэропорта. Рейс Артура отменили, и он решил улететь на следующий день. 

Но к досаде Альфреда, сил на какую-либо активную деятельность после теплого душа уже не осталось, а воспользоваться последней возможностью хотелось. Если бы только можно было поменьше двигаться…  
В ванной выключили воду и свет. С полотенцем на плечах в спальню вошел Артур, принесший с собой приятный запах шампуня и лосьона.

\- Уже спишь? – негромко спросил он, потирая мокрые волосы.

Альфред смог пробормотать только что-то неразборчивое в ответ, когда под одеяло залез обнаженный Артур. Без лишних слов он лег на него сверху, прижавшись освежающе-прохладным после душа телом и руками спускаясь к животу Джонса.

Америка выдохнул довольно, устраивая руку на его бедре.

\- Знаешь, ты будто мысли читаешь, - прошептал он, невольно улыбаясь.  
\- Лежи давай и поменьше говори, - сказал Англия, наклоняясь и целуя его выматывающе нежно и глубоко, скользя языком по небу, а пальцами касаясь разгоряченной плоти.

Стон сорвался невольно, но Артур поймал его приоткрытым ртом, сжимая коленями бедра Америки и позволяя его рукам блуждать по спине, сжимать и требовать движениями продолжения. 

Альфред прижался языком к ямочке между ключицами, собирая на языке вкус Артура, носом ведя по его шее, чтобы ни один запах его тела не ускользнул, и сомкнул зубы на плече, когда тот начал ласкать их обоих в едином быстром ритме. 

Развязка – скорая, резкая и желанная – пришла под аккомпанемент стонов и ласковых горячих объятий.

Спрятав лицо на плече у Англии, Америка в который раз подумал, что ему и не надо больше ничего.


End file.
